


Triple Drabble: Komarran Affairs.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Nepotism, Promotions, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please tell me you're not serious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Komarran Affairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Galeni, "Please tell me you're not serious."_.

"Please tell me you're not serious," Duv says. "Please."

Allegre looks deadly serious. "Congratulations, Captain Galeni."

"Commodore Koudelka is going to threaten my life tomorrow night," Duv tries. "Because that's the Barrayaran thing to do, Delia tells me. You don't want him to be threatening the life of the Head of Komarran Affairs in front of witnesses, do you?"

"So, tell him to take you into a room alone first, and then there won't be witnesses," Allegre says unreasonably. "Try again, Duv."

Duv remembers the desperation of that night in the cells and the hope on Allegre's face that Duv wouldn't resign his commission, and how Delia's hand in his had felt, anchoring him in one place and one time and pulling him out of his memories. Delia had said, _resign or not, as you want, but I'll still be here, no matter what_. That had convinced him more than any of Allegre's careful encouragements had.

And he hadn't resigned his commission, so he supposes this is what he gets. Rise with your patrons, and Allegre's risen. It's the Vor system all over again and Galeni hates the Vor system, how much it reminds him of the way all the doors had closed to him on Komarr after the Revolt ended and David Galen was just another uncomfortable, expendable example to have around.

Galeni hates this, but his entire career has been in the Vor patronage system and if this is Allegre trying to surround himself with his people and clean out Haroche's stink, then Galeni probably doesn't have any chance of turning down this promotion.

"Every weapon will be pointed at me," Duv says. "Every Komarran Affairs officer will hate me."

"Prove them wrong," Allegre dares him.

And Duv can't say no to that. He never could. "Yes, sir."


End file.
